


Temporary

by springinwinter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springinwinter/pseuds/springinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jinyoung had something. Whatever it was, they knew it would never last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary

“What are we?” Mark asked out of the blue. It was almost five in the morning, and Jinyoung eyed him sleepily, fingers entwined in the other’s hand.

“Hm?” Jinyoung yawned, hand’s playing with Mark’s pinky finger. “Whatever you want us to be.”

Mark pouted, staring at him intently. He shifted closer to Jinyoung, their legs curled up against on other on the inflatable mattress. “But Jinyoung...” he murmured. “what if you don’t feel the same?” In his defense, he was quite bold at 4:30 in the morning. Lack of sleep, lack of filter, right?

Jinyoung’s eyes darted away before letting out a light chuckle. “As long as we’re not getting married, I think I’ll be okay.” As if by instinct, Mark began staring at his ring finger, at its lack of substance. As if something were missing.

“Of course not.” he laughed. “We’re not even-“ he faltered, eyes turning away in realization. We’re not even dating. And probably never will be.

Noticing Mark’s sudden change, Jinyoung cupped his hand on his cheek. “You know I like you, right?” he whispered softly. “But this…this is only temporary. You know how the public would react- how the fans would react.” It would destroy the group

Right, the group came first. GOT7 comes first.

These feelings, whatever they were. They will pass. Eventually.

“Temporary, right.” Mark murmured. He wanted more than temporary. He wanted more than “whatever you want us to be.” He wanted something.

Mark wanted an “us.”

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Do you think,” Mark began, head tucked under the other’s chin. “in another life, there could have been an ‘us’?”

Jinyoung buried his face in the brunette’s hair, sighing. “Maybe.” His hold around Mark’s waist tightened, as if he might slip away at any moment. “Right now, I just want to enjoy this.” Whatever this is. He took in a deep breath. “Is that peppermint conditioner by any chance?

Mark laughed sheepishly. “I may or may not have ran out of my own.”

“Mm, it suits you.” Jinyoung murmured and pecked his nose. He momentarily let go of Mark and turned to check the time. 4:45am. They had a full schedule tomorrow. “We should sleep.”

“Can we stay like this?” Mark whispered. “Too lazy to move, of course.” He added quickly.

Jinyoung shrugged and smiled. One night wouldn’t hurt.

  
After all, it was only temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> a short messy thing i wrote at around 5am  
> first drabble/fanfic I've ever written so excuse any OOCness! comments are always appreciated :^)


End file.
